maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Payne 3
Max Payne 3 (working title) is an upcoming third-person shooter videogame, the third title in the ''Max Payne'' series. Set to be released on March 30th, 2012, it is being developed primarily by Rockstar Vancouver and will be published by Rockstar Games for the PC, Play Station 3 and Xbox 360. Setting The story of the game was stated to be set 12 years after the previous installment, but a newer Rockstar interview revealed it was changed to 8 years after the second game (presumably in 2011 as Max Payne 2 takes place in 2003 ). ]] The location of the narrative: the ghettos of São Paulo city, Brazil. The films Cidade de Deus and Tropa de Elite were cited as inspirations for the setting of the game. July 2009 issue of Game Informer Max Payne 3 will be set in the Max Payne universe of the first two videogame installments and will not be in any way connected with the film, which had its own universe. Plot in Max Payne 3]] Max Payne 3 tells the story of a hard-boiled, retired New York City police detective Max Payne who is embroiled in a world of corruption, turmoil and intense violence. Highly disturbed by his past in New York City, Payne left for Brazil. He has developed a painkiller addiction, is an alcoholic by this point, and is employed as a bodyguard for a wealthy family. The game will have a nonlinear storyline as Max Payne 2 did, this way exploring different chapters of the 8 years of Max Payne's life. Max Payne 3 will be linear in that, just as in the previous two parts, the player will not have the ability to make any storyline choices for the protagonist. The screenshots depicting Max Payne show him almost unrecognizable from the past games. He now has a bald head, sports a beard and is also more muscular than before. Style The sunny Brazil is a departure from the bleak black and white film noir theme of the first two games, but Rockstar believes Max Payne 3 will retain the noir feel without these elements or the dark color palette, and will feel more "contemporary." The studio has not excluded the possibility of creating some levels set in a rainy night, though. The graphic novel element of story presentation will be changed. Now, the still images of the comic blocks will be animated with in-game rendered footage, creating a "motion comic book." Max Payne's narration will also make a return. Gameplay will return]] Max Payne 3 will feature an improved bullet time mode: more details of the game world will be presented in slow-motion, presumably such as those of flying bullet casings, etc. A new bullet time variant will be the "environmental bullet time" when the game speed will be slowed down during certain scripted events for the player to quickly react. The "bullet cam" will also make a return. A lot of world objects will be destructible. The game will introduce a cover system similar to Grand Theft Auto 4, but the developers also said that it doesn't have to be used and is merely an option. The ability to take hostages as human shields will also be implemented. two different weapons]]Enemy character models will display different injury and death animations depending on the types of weapons used against them and the parts of their bodies hit. Any two single-handed weapons will be possible to dual-wield. For example, Max Payne might be able to shoot from a submachine gun and a pistol at the same time." The physics of shootdodging will be improved with Payne reacting to the environment and falling on the ground more realistically. Game engine The game will be using the RAGE engine and the NaturalMotion Euphoria animation technology, also used in GTA IV. Multiplayer Max Payne 3 will have a multiplayer feature, a novelty in Max Payne games. Development history Franchise license In 2002, Remedy, the original creators of the Max Payne franchise sold all rights of the games to Take-Two Interactive. In 2004, Take-Two's then CEO Jeffrey Lapin confirmed that Max Payne 3 was coming. However, after years of no new information and new Take-Two CEOs, it appeared as if no Max Payne title would be coming out after all. Eventually, in 2009, Rockstar Games announced that Max Payne 3 was coming in the winter of 2009. The game has since been pushed back to an as of yet unannounced release date. Research Rockstar sent more than 10 developers to São Paulo to photograph its locales and collect the "vibe" of the city. The architecture of favelas and their buildings was researched; other "compelling" locations of the city were also explored. 3D scans of "hundreds" of local people were performed to create more authentic character models. Considering a new voice actor For a time, the developers considered hiring a new actor to replace James McCaffrey and portray an older Max Payne. However, in May of 2010, McCaffrey was announced to return to the series to both voice Payne and portray him with motion capture.EDGE, "A Man Called Payne", May 2011 Development studio co-operation Although initially Max Payne 3 was announced as solely a Rockstar Vancouver production, it has been revealed that multiple Rockstar studios are co-operating to aid in the creation of the title. The studios include Rockstar's Toronto, New England and London branches. Detrimental legacy of the 2008 Max Payne film Speaking about the infamous ''Max Payne'' film, Rockstar's vice president of development Jeronimo Berrera revealed his studio does not consider the movie's notoriety will hinder the sale of their newest game. He provided Mario franchise as an example of fans enjoying new videogames long after a failed motion picture attempt. Gallery Image:Max Payne 3 Screenshot 1.jpg Image:Max Payne 3 Screenshot 2.jpg Image:Max Payne 3 Screenshot 3.jpg Image:Max Payne 3 Screenshot 4.jpg Image:Max Payne 3 Screenshot 5.jpg MP3 - Max Payne in Ruins.jpg MP3 - Max Payne in Favellas.jpg MP3 - Max Shoots Lying.jpg MP3 - Payne amongst the Rubble.jpg See also *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2'' References External links *Official website Category:Games Category:Max Payne 3